


A Glass of Water

by 1848pianist



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles-centric, Gen, Pre-Canon, Time Travel, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: Charles meets a familiar figure on the stairs one night.Based on this wonderful fanart: http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/171554940775/charles-astrally-projected-future-self-meeting





	A Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit):  
> http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/tagged/the-au  
> http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/165852531325/doodles-of-my-bfs-xmfc-mid-2000s-middle-school  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535664
> 
> Previous remixes, if any: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306247  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: no  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: n/a  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes

It’s well past three in the morning when Charles stumbles out of bed. He pauses in the hallway while his eyes adjust to the darkness, though in truth he could navigate down to the kitchen with his eyes closed. It’s been many months since he could say honestly that he slept well, and midnight wanderings like these have only become more frequent over time.

He thinks that he’s dreaming when he first sees the light on the stairs. Then the light resolves itself into a human figure – a man – and he knows he isn’t. His dreams of late have been nothing but repeats of the past, nothing so creative as this.

The man in front of him seems familiar, though Charles is certain that he’s never seen him before. He’s also somehow less than fully corporeal, which should alarm or at least interest Charles, but at the moment he finds himself only curious about the man’s identity.

“Charles.”

He immediately recognizes his own voice, filtered as it is through several decades. He looks up and meets his own eyes.

“I’m dreaming,” he says aloud.

His older self smiles. “We both know that you are not.”

“This can’t be happening.”

“It is, and far stranger things are about to happen if I’ve timed this visit correctly. I cannot stay long, but I’ve come to prepare you the best I can with the time that I have.”

Charles rubs his eyes, expecting this vision to disappear, but his older self is still there when he looks up again.

“Say I believe this is real…what is it you’re meant to be preparing me for?”

“The circumstances are too complicated for me to explain, and in any case you won’t believe them until it is impossible for you to do otherwise. Suffice to say that they will require you to do the last things you want to do right now: Seek the help of Erik Lehnsherr.”

Charles laughs, not caring if the sound wakes up Hank, because this can only be a dream.

“Seek Erik’s help? Whatever “circumstances” require me to do that are not going to turn out the way you’re hoping.”

His future self seems unfazed. “Erik Lehnsherr is standing next to me as we speak.”

Charles’ heart jumps in his chest, but he can’t bring his mind to believe it. It's simply too much to hope for.

“I’ll never trust Erik again.”

“I once thought the same. But you will, and with time he will trust you, too. You both think compromise is impossible now, but believe me, you will both be happier for it.”

“How—” Charles’ frustration gets the better of him. “How can you say that? You know what he’s done.”

“I do, as well as things he will do in the future. Good and bad.”

“And you still…”

“Love him?” Charles recognizes the smile on his future self’s face. “Yes, very much so. It's one of the few good things about the future I come from. But now, I’m afraid we’re out of time. Believe what I’ve said, if nothing else of what’s to come. And, if it’s not too bold to wish myself good luck, good luck.”

Before Charles can protest, the light disappears and he finds himself alone on the staircase once again. Though the mansion is the same as it’s always been, something feels irrevocably different.

Not knowing what else to do, he continues down the stairs for a glass of water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it! (Just barely on time!)


End file.
